


Outed

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Outed

** Outed **

"Castle," Beckett shouted across the office, "we've got a shout.  You coming with me?"

"On my way," Castle responded.  With one final smile to Ryan and Esposito, Castle followed Beckett.

Ryan and Esposito followed, hot on the heels of Castle and Beckett.  They could overhear what Castle was saying.

"Hey, Beckett," he started.  "Guess what I saw on the way to work.  Ryan and Esposito holding hands!"

Beckett stopped in her tracks.  It took Castle a few steps before he realised she was no longer with him.  He turned back.  Ryan and Esposito were now level with her.  She looked between them and Castle.

"Is this true?" she enquired.

Ryan glanced at Esposito; Esposito shrugged.  "Yes," Ryan muttered.

"You two dating?" Two heads nodded.  "How long?"

"A month or so," Esposito responded.

Beckett smiled.  Turning her back on Ryan and Esposito, Beckett headed to her car.  She had a murder to solve.


End file.
